Hyrulian Tale of the Girl with the Torchics
by Saria-Hime
Summary: Linkle, a young trainer from Kakariko, sets out on a Pokemon journey. In her journey with her Torchic, Dinru, she runs into Pokemon Performer, Lana and her Chikorita, Nina as well as Mayor Zora's son, Ralis and his Piplup, Coral. When Team Demise reek havoc in the Hyrule Region, these three step up to defeat them but can they do it all by themselves? [ T - Language & Violence ]


**A/N** ** _[ I thought this we'll be a cute idea, Hyrule as a Pokemon Region. All the OoT and WW sages are gym leaders, Zellie is the champ and Cuccos are Torchics. I made Linkle from Kakariko because Cuccos, 'Nuff said. I've seen a lot of LoZ X PKMN crossover fan fictions but not many where Hyrule is a region with gym leaders and a league, so I thought why not make one. Hope you enjoy. ]_**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Girl with the Compass Wearing Torchic**_

The Combuskin crowed as the sun rose, brightening the sky. One of many Torchics in Kakariko Village was sitting on a wooden bedside table, staring at his trainer. He jumped onto the young trainer's bed and walked towards her head. The blonde's plaits were spread across the pillow. The Torchic pulled one of the blonde plaits in an attempt to wake her up.

"Dinru," the girl mumbled. "It's six-fifty in the morning, I don't need to be until seven," The pokemon kept pulling the plait, not giving up his goal to wake his trainer.

"Fine," The blonde got up. She looked at the little fire chicken and began patting his head before walking down to the kitchen.

Her night cap bounced a little as she walked, Dinru ran down the stairs excitedly. She began preparing breakfast and got a pokepuff for her torchic. Opening the kitchen window, she saw the familiar figure of a red headed woman wearing a white blouse, brown vest and a decorated blue shirt.

"Good morning, Linkle," The woman smiled at the young girl.

"Mornin' Anju!" Linkle replied to Anju, sticking her head out of the window.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine," Linkle smiled. "How's Kafei?"

Anju laughed a little, "He's fine, he's at Castle Town with his buddies."

"Who exactly?" One of Linkle's sandy blonde eyebrow rose up.

"Link and the man for the Curiosity shop," Anju responded. "Oh, that reminds me, I'll be leaving to Clock Town because I'm visiting my parents so you'll need to take care of the Torchics by yourself this day and Link's eldest son is coming to Kakariko at seven ten,"

"Really?" Linkle jumped in excitement, she always admired the former champion and since one of his sons is coming down, maybe she could learn something from him.

"Yes and you should start getting ready,"

Linkle laughed awkwardly, "I will, bye!" The blonde rushed upstairs and opened her closet. She grabbed a white t shirt, dark orange shirt, bike shorts and woollen, thigh high socks. After frantically dressing herself, Linkle put on her leather boots and green jacket. Putting on her grandmother's compass, she

She ran to the kitchen to quickly eat a piece of toast and looking at the Torchic shaped clock on the wall, '7:05' it read. A sigh left Linkle's mouth, "Thank the Goddess of Time." She turned to look out her window and saw an Rapidash walking into Kakariko, Link's Rapidash. Dinru walked to the house's door, signalling to leave but Linkle stood still for a bit. She tried to calm herself, she didn't want to come as a creepy fangirl like you'll find in Castle Town. He was her idol, her hero.

A large crowd began to form around the young blonde man, he was very humble about the complements he receives. He began walking to Renado's Inn, The Elde Inn. Linkle walked over, calm and cool. Dinru walked near his trainer's boots.

"Um, excuse me," Linkle shyly said, the boy turned to see the female shepherd.

"Yes?"

"M-My name's-s Linkle," stuttered the blonde. "I-I-I was just w-wondering if-f-f you could give me some, um, trainer tips-s." Linkle's face began to become redder than Slugma.

"Well, one piece of advice I'll give is that the best way to become a good trainer is by having courage and improving yourself and your pokemon," He continued. "I knew it sounds corny, Linkle but my father's words have helped me and can help you." Linkle stood still because a.) he said her name and b.) he's giving her advice.

"Thank you, Link," The Shepard said joyfully and came off more confidentially to Link than before in her introduction speech.

"You're very welcome, if you need any other help or advice just tell me. Most of the time, I'm in Ordon." He put his hand out and the blonde shook it before he retreated to the building. Linkle walked away from the building and to the Torchic field. When she was there, she fangirled with the fifty-something torchics watching her. Their faces made them look like they got hit with Confuse Ray.

The time was twelve o'clock and the cowboy town of Kakariko Village was busy. Linkle was rounding up the Torchics on the field near the Kakariko Graveyard so none of them go near the ghost type infested area.

"Linkle!" The familiar voice of Link yelled to the Torchic Shepard.

"What is it?"

"Luda told me you haven't got any badges, I think the best place to get your first badge is Castle Town against the Electric gym leader, Rauru."

"Really?" The other blonde queried. "Isn't that where the league is?"

"So? I'm surprised you haven't gone up against Impa, your home town's gym leader" Link looked at his watch while his right hand ran through his dirty blonde hair. "Shit, I gotta go. See ya, Linkle."

"Bye!" The boy walked off. _'Maybe his idea isn't a bad one,'_ Linkle thought. _'Yeah it's a great idea. I'll go tomorrow!'_

Tomorrow would be the start of Linkle's journey to be the best like no one ever was.


End file.
